


High

by Psychokittyy007



Category: Sharpe & Rabbit (Webcomic), VVBG
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychokittyy007/pseuds/Psychokittyy007
Summary: Just another typical night of working for Mr. Sharpe & AJ, or is it?
Kudos: 3





	High

“Ah yes, my apologies for the wait John - here is our favorite little toy, Rabbit...clean and ready to go, however, he might still be dazed for a few hours”, Warren chuckles humorlessly…  
“...but I’m sure you’ll still have some fun, he’s been rather mouthy lately so feel free to teach him a lesson. Be good, Rabbit”, Warren said, carelessly pushing Rabbit out of his office and into the waiting area where Mr. Sharpe sat with a drink.  
As soon as the door to Warrens slammed shut, Mr. Sharpe was out of his seat; he was trying to hold his composure at seeing AJ barely conscious - he knew he must have been forced to do...some kind of… something; the thought made Mr. Sharpe grit his teeth. There would be a time and a place for taking care of Warren, he had to focus on taking AJ home and getting started on more surveillance and reconnaissance…  
He made sure AJ’s jacket was secure and began to help him through the late night crowds and out of the club. “Alright AJ, can you hear me? I’m gonna put you in the car and start driving. If you feel sick at all there are bags in the glove compartment...Ok?”, Sharpe spoke gently, only receiving a soft grunt from AJ in return.

…. 30 minutes later …...  
“Mmmmmmr. Sharpe?”, AJ muttered as he lay cuddled up in the passenger seat.  
“ Yes?”, Mr. Sharpe asked absentmindedly, mind racing already over the work he would have to get done tonight without AJ’s help…  
After a few moments of silence, Mr. Sharpe asked again, “AJ?”...  
“...I think I’m gonna be a sick man…”, groaning, AJ curls further in on himself with his hands on his stomach. Mr. Sharpe notices AJ struggling to reach over to the glove compartment and reaches over, helping by grabbing a bag and making sure that AJ has a good grip on it.  
“Just use the bag if you need AJ, we’ll be home soon-”, Mr. Sharpe pauses, wondering if it was odd that he referred to his current place “home” in reference to AJ....as well as hoping AJ didn’t hear it.

“Mmmkay”, AJ manages to get out before retching into the bag.  
…………….  
Almost 10 minutes after this, Mr. Sharpe pulls up to the house and gets out, walking over to the passenger door.  
“AJ, can you walk?”, Sharpe asks a dazed looking AJ. He seemed more responsive after emptying the contents of his stomach. Instead of replying verbally, AJ looks up at Mr. Sharpe through his eyelashes then stretches his arms up and out towards Mr. Sharpe.  
“...My legs feel fuzzy, can you help me?”, AJ mutters. Mr. Sharpe takes a moment to fully register what AJ asked, it shouldn’t stunt him as much as it does but nevertheless, reaches out to pick up AJ.

“Woooah”, AJ giggles lightly as Mr. Sharpe tries to balance him and grab his keys to open the front door.  
“Stop squirming around, how am I supposed to reach my keys if you’re wiggling around”, Mr. Sharpe asks, making AJ stop for a moment, visibly trying hard to hold his lips together in an attempt to stop giggling. Mr. Sharpe wasn’t really annoyed, if anything he was glad to see the effects of whatever drug or substance AJ was forced to take was working its way out of his system.  
______________________  
Once inside, Mr. Sharpe shuts and locks the front door then walks into the house, attempting to put AJ down on the couch in his living room. AJ wasn’t at all hard to carry, but he wanted to set him down in order to help get him cleaned up. However, AJ wasn’t unlatching his harms from around Mr. Sharpes neck.  
“AJ, you need to lay down for me please...”, Mr. Sharpe tells AJ as he tries to gently pry AJ’s arms away. AJ glares up at Mr. Sharpe with half lidded eyes in a huff.  
“Stop pouting, I need to get you a bowl and start a shower for you”, Mr. Sharpe tells AJ, half confused as to why he is still hanging on him. AJ’s eyes start to open wider and glisten, briefly shocking Mr. Sharpe.  
“Please don’t go”, AJ whispers, eyes unwaveringly locked on Mr. Sharpe’s. Slightly shocked, Mr. Sharpe doesn’t know what to do except slip down onto the couch as AJ tucks himself further into his side, arms still latched around Mr. Sharpe’s neck..  
After a few moments, Mr. Sharpe dares to whisper, “I’m not going anywhere, AJ…”, even though he knows AJ already nodded off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my first time trying to write something like this since middle school so if you have suggestions, go off but please be kind. I know it's pretty short but I can write more if people want, I know I enjoy it !  
>  These are not my OC's, all credit goes to VVBG and their big brains! Check out Sharpe & Rabbit on tapas!


End file.
